


Bathroom Stall

by shinodasmile



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Funny, House Party, Love Confessions, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 17:03:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinodasmile/pseuds/shinodasmile
Summary: In which Mike has a crush on Chester and gets surprised to see that he has something to confess.





	Bathroom Stall

Loud music. Lots of people. Drugs. Alcohol. Making out everywhere. Typical high school party. Why I'm here? Don't even know. I keep coming to this kind of shit just because I have nothing better to do. Everyone is happy with their boyfriend or girlfriend except for me. Because there's a little problem. I'm gay.

Okay, it's not a problem but in the whole high school there are like 5 gay people and 7 bisexual or something like that. I'm one of them. So, very few right? And the other problem is... I have a crush on the most mysterious and attractive guy in the whole school.

I don't think I'm ugly but I don't think I'm that attractive. At least not enough for him to notice me. But I don't care, just getting to watch him is enough for me. He's so adorable and he's hot.

I was standing, resting my elbow on the counter, bottle of beer in hand, my hair spiked up as usual while I was wearing a black buttoned shirt with some white details and one single pocket on the right side of it. My pants were also black with a chain hanging on the left side and I had skate shoes on. I sighed and closed my eyes, cocking my head back to face the ceiling.

I opened my eyes to find a person sitting at the chair just by my side. My heart raced just to look at him. It was him. It was Chester Bennington. He was just there sitting by my side with a bottle in his hand, blonde hair brushed back. He wore skinny black jeans with silver chains on both sides, a thin white T-shirt and a leather jacket. His shoes were black leather all stars, they were very old, with some dirt covering its sides. He was looking at his bottle and finally took a sip. He smiled and my heart almost got out of my chest, his smile was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. He's perfect, I just confirmed that. He has those prick kind of friends but he isn't one of them, he's nice. He's kindhearted, loving and caring.

I got lost in my thoughts looking at him. His square jawline, his beautiful dark cocoa eyes, his well designed hands with thin fingers, making delicate movements. His hair that, once in a while, was brushed back again and again with a quick movement of his hand. His thin lips that moved almost in slow motion while he talked to strangers. His ears that were slightly stuck out, not making them weird or ugly. I was melting in my seat right in front of my biggest crush.

My thoughts were snapped when a warm hand touched my lower back. I shivered slightly. My heart stopped when I looked at the person who was stroking my back. It was Chester, he had a big smile and looked directly at me. When I looked at him, he shyly looked at his own lap, the other hand turned into a fist, resting on the counter, his thumb nervously caressing his own hand.

I had wide eyes and my mouth was somewhat open. My breath was racing and my hands sweating. He was blushing crimson red and I smiled at the sight. He tilted his head up a little and smiled again, blushing even harder.

"Uhm... hey" he said, still blushing. He moved his hand that was on my lower back to the counter. I already missed the contact.

"Hi." I blushed and looked down while he gave me a small laugh and looked down too.

"Do... you want to... go somewhere else?" He asked unsure, this time looking at me. I tilted my head and our eyes met. I smiled like a fool but couldn't stop it. He chuckled and held my hand that rested on the counter. My head snapped to the hand he held and I smiled even more. He got up and led the way through the crowded place. What's happening?! My crush is holding my hand and leading me somewhere quieter. Holy shit! I can't think! My heart is racing so much. I waited for this for so long! Oh god I'm nervous as hell.

We were at the bathroom, it was empty and incredibly clean. I don't know whose house this is but this bathroom was probably locked. I didn't pay attention on anything while we walked here so I didn't know if he got a key or something. He closed the door again and came to me.

"Uh... what did you want?" I asked looking at my shoes while he still held my hand. My foot was tapping uncontrollably due to my nervousness. He took a step toward me and I shook. He let go of my hand and placed both hands on my shoulders.

"I wanted this." He moved his hand to my cheek and caressed it with his thumb. His other hand moved to my waist and he smirked. I shivered at the touch but didn't back, I was liking it but couldn't understand why he suddenly felt attracted by me.

Like, I'm just Mike Shinoda, the gay boy with few friends who gets good grades and knows how to draw and that's it. He's Chester, the popular, well known, handsome guy who had lots of girlfriends and knows how to do anything! Wait, he's bisexual? I didn't even know that!

"What are you doing?" I asked quickly and he just took a step closer. I was nervous.

"I'm doing what I always wanted to do for years but never got the chance." With that he kissed me. His soft lips were pressed against mine and I kissed him back. The kiss was passionate and gentle. I placed my hands on both sides of his waist and let them run up and down as the kiss was getting hotter. Chester's hands explored my back while he pulled me closer. We broke the kiss due to lack of air but almost instantly got back to it. He pushed me against the wall and I smirked. I held his neck and pulled him closer to me making sure every inch of our bodies were touching. He carefully bit my lower lip and smirked. We stayed there, panting and looking at each other, smiling.

"Wow..." that was all I could manage to say. He pecked my lips one, two, three times and gave me one last soft and deep kiss, one hand stroking my hair while the other held my nape. My hands were still on his waist, he broke the kiss and rested his forehead against mine. I passed one hand through his hair and with the other I caressed his cheek. He smiled, backed a little and looked down and then up again.

"I... I like you Michael..." he said blushing a deep crimson. My belly fluttered, my heart pounded rapidly and my mouth opened widely in a bright smile. "I've liked you for a long time... I was just afraid of what people would think... I needed a chance to tell you this." He smiled shyly and I could see the tension through his body. His hands were sweaty, he was tapping his feet like crazy and fidgeting with his shirt.

"Well, I'm glad you did 'cuz I feel the same... and I've felt it for a long time too. I just thought you were straight... I didn't even know you knew who I was." I said looking at him and blushing. I pulled him for a hug, real tight one. He rested his forehead on the crook of my neck due to his height, that was smaller than mine. I placed one hand on his lower back and the other on the back of his head, fingers intertwined with his curls, softly caressing his bleached blonde hair while I maintained my other hand stroking his lower back.

After a couple of minutes we broke the hug and just looked at each other. Chester held my hands and smiled looking at them.

"You really mean it?" I asked still amazed with his statement.

"Yeah! I was hoping you'd be at this party... this is my house so it would be easier to find a place where we could be alone..." he squeezed my hands.

"So... what do we do now? You're still afraid of what people might think?"

"No! Of course not Mike... fuck what people think. We can give it a shot... try to be together!" He excitedly said.

"Yeah, yeah we could do that..." I said looking at our hands and grinning.

"Yeah, but right now I just wanna kiss you again." He said it and pushed me against the wall. Kissing me roughly. I kissed back.

I woke up the next day with Chester's arms around my waist. I wore just my boxers and my hair was very messy, white sheet wrapped around both of us. We had our first time and it was amazing! Chester was very careful and loving with me, he asked if I was okay the whole time and I really enjoyed it. I could feel his steady breath on my nape while I felt his naked chest against my back and he moved even closer to me, he nuzzled his nose on the back of my neck and kissed it. I turned around to see him with his eyes closed and an adorable smile on his face. I placed my hand on his cheek and he opened his eyes. He rested his forehead on my chest and kissed it plenty of times, I passed my fingers through his messy mane and kissed his forehead when he tilted his head. I kissed him passionately and finally said:

"Morning." He smiled and kissed me again.

"Morning, Mike." He answered and ruffled my hair before getting up and pulling me with him for another kiss.


End file.
